the_lastairbenderfandomcom-20200214-history
Ba Sing Se
Ba Sing Se is the massive capital of the Earth Kingdom, where it encompasses nearly all of the northeastern corner. It was the last great Earth Kingdom stronghold after the fall of Omashu. The city is by far the largest city in the Avatar World, essentially being more of a small country than a mere city. Ba Sing Se means "Impenetrable City"; the city is so named for its world-famous walls, the gates of which have no hinges or other hardware, and are opened by use of Earthbending. Within the Outer Wall lies a large expanse of farmland, Lake Laogai and several mountains. The Inner Wall encloses the city itself. The city is also notable for having a unique system of dividing the populace into different parts of the city based on social status. Ba Sing Se was the safest place for war refugees because of the Fire Nation's failure to penetrate its walls; however, it was later captured by the Fire Nation In one of the final battles of the War Ba Sing Se was liberated by the Order of the White Lotus in the Liberation of Ba Sing Se. Ba Sing Se is located North East into the Earth Kingdom. Government Form Of Government - Confederate Monarchy Currency - Earth Kingdom gold and copper pieces As the capital of the Earth Kingdom, Ba Sing Se is home to the Earth King ruler of the Earth Kingdom. However, after the death of the 51st Earth King, The Earth Kings Son, Kuei was a prince and still to young to become a full ruler so the citys grang secretariat, Long Feng had the true power.As Head of Dai Li, Long Feng made sure nothing about war was mentioned inside Ba Sing Se and if so you would be taken to Lake Laogai. When the Fire Nation took over Ba Sing Se Kuei left with the gang and has returned after the White Lotus Club, brought justice back and defeated the fire nation Soliders. Customs The people of Ba Sing Se value order and stability over freedom. Law and order are maintained under the strictest of police forces to ensure that society does not break down into chaos. Appearance The citizens of Ba Sing Se sport considerably more color variation in their clothing than the other locations seen throughout the series - blues, turquoises, browns, and golds can all be seen among the aristocracy, while the lower class usually wears browns and off-whites. The clothing and hairstyles reference those from China's Qing Dynasty, such as traditionally Manchu hair queues for men and Manchu-style dresses and hairpieces for the upper class women. The Earth King's clothing is also based on the style of Qing Dynasty emperors. Food/Fauna Ba Sing Se's greatest secret to its staying power in the war is the farmland behind its outer wall. These fields supply the entire city with food to enable them to survive a siege of any duration, so long as the outer wall remains intact, and, due to Earthbending, can be quickly repaired. Military Royal Earthbender Guards The Royal Earthbender Guards of Ba Sing Se are affiliated with neither the Dai Li nor the military, instead they serve as personal protectors of the Earth King. There seems to be hundreds of them guarding the Royal Palace. They have also been seen as the gate keepers of the outer and inner walls of Ba Sing Se.They wear dark green armor with a green plume on the top. Terra Team A platoon of elite Earthbenders that guard the walls of Ba Sing Se commanded by General Sung. Dai Li The Dai Li are an elite organization of earthbenders and the secret police of Ba Sing Se who work to capture, interrogate and imprison political dissidents. They were created by Kyoshi hundreds of years ago with the aim of "protecting the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se". Instead, through careful political manipulation, they became the illegitimate governing force of Ba Sing Se.